


Seafoam And The Waves

by EvolutionOfAnIcicle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolutionOfAnIcicle/pseuds/EvolutionOfAnIcicle
Summary: Link tried to pull his focus back, to pay attention to Marin’s words, but they slipped from his mind just as if they were seafoam in the waves, rushing back and forth in his head before dissolving onto the sparkling sands, already replaced and soon to be forgotten.Facade’s words, however, were crystal clear in his mind, repeating over and over without end.Okay, listen up! If the Wind Fish wakes up, everything on this island will be gone forever! And I do mean… EVERYTHING!In which Link realizes some things about the nature of Koholint Island.
Relationships: Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Seafoam And The Waves

The sun shone directly overhead, blindingly bright in the perfectly blue and cloudless sky. Its rays beat down upon the soft white sand, creating tiny specks of light that danced in time with the waves crashing onto the beach. Link closed his eyes as he stood there and tilted his head backwards to feel the sun on his face. 

As he listened to the seagulls cawing in the distance, his thoughts drifted back to the mural he had seen the day before while on his travels.

After leaving Animal Village and exploring the ancient ruins, Link had found the Face Key alongside a mural that supposedly contained crucial information for his quest.

_To the finder… The Isle of Koholint is but an illusion. Human, Monster, Sea, Sky… A scene on the lid of a sleeper’s eye… Awake the Dreamer and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle… Castaway… You should know the truth!_

Koholint… an illusion?

“Link!”

Marin’s voice from above snapped Link out of his thoughts. 

He shook his head, dislodging all previous doubt. Of course it wasn’t an illusion. After all, Marin was real enough, wasn’t she? Right there, waving at him from the path to Mabe Village. Link waved back at her, watching as she jogged over to him across the sand. Grabbing his hand in hers, Marin began to lead him towards the far end of the Toronbo Shores.

Link smiled absentmindedly. When he was with Marin, the building pressure on him from his quest to wake the Wind Fish had always been eased, even if it was only temporarily before he had to set out once again.

But as they walked towards the end of the beach, he couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting away to Facade’s words from yesterday. Link tried to pull his focus back, to pay attention to Marin’s words, but they slipped from his mind just as if they were seafoam in the waves, rushing back and forth in his head before dissolving onto the sparkling sands, already replaced and soon to be forgotten.

Facade’s words, however, were crystal clear in his mind, repeating over and over without end.

_Okay, listen up! If the Wind Fish wakes up, everything on this island will be gone forever! And I do mean… EVERYTHING!_

He tried to shut the voice out, but it continues to ring in his ears unprompted.

It couldn’t possibly be true.

_It couldn’t be._

Dread began to pool in Link’s gut as he looked back towards Marin, watching her face as she chattered away about something-or-other involving Tarin’s latest adventure into the Mysterious Woods.

All of this? A _dream_?

At this point, Link was starting to get frantic. His chest began to feel tight and he could feel his palms prickling with sweat. 

Hoping that Marin wouldn’t notice and deciding he wouldn’t think about her, he began to think back to the rest of his experiences so far on the isle of Koholint.

How no one seemed to know how long people had lived there. How no one could comprehend that there was anything beyond Koholint. How no one could even understand what Link was _talking_ about when he asked.

Except... except for Marin, the thought lighting up his head and heart and almost immediately calming his shallow breathing.

She had always wanted to know what was beyond the island. To be a seagull and explore the vast expanses of ocean around Koholint. She had told him. Just last week, in fact. Or at least he thought so. Time seemed to flow oddly there. An afternoon could stretch by for what felt like days, or you could look back and suddenly, a week had gone by.

Link paused in the middle of his stride, and Marin stopped walking to look at him quizzically. He heard her start to speak, presumably to ask him why he had stopped and was everything okay, Link?

_Did this mean…_

He could feel the ends of his mouth beginning to curl up as the pieces all clicked into place. Of course!

Koholint and the rest of the residents may not have been real, but Marin was. It made Link sad to think that the rest of them were all a dream, of course - he wasn’t heartless. But he would be fine just so long as he had Marin.

Link turned back to Marin, who was now staring at him, her eyebrows pulling together.

“Link, are you alright?”

He couldn’t stop the smile.

“ _Link!_ Were you not paying attention again?”

Link huffed out a short laugh, the sound full of the joy he could feel bubbling up in his chest. 

_This, right here, right now, was real._

Marin groaned affectionately, bumping their shoulders together as they continued on towards her favorite spot by the water, their steps matching up as Marin hummed under her breath.

“You’re such a pain, Link,” she said, although he could tell she was joking.

Link grinned even wider and squeezed their hands together. “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it... my first fic! It was supposed to be just fluff at first, but the braincell ran away from me, i suppose. the fluff at the end was the quickest to write, so i plan to do more like it in the future.


End file.
